


It's In The Cards

by hobiwanisfine



Series: Skywalker's Book of Shadows [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Padawan Anakin, Riding, Soft sex, Tarot Cards, Witch!Reader, and so are those raiders, ani likes to hold on, boobs are nice, fucky timeline but like oh well, i really like tarot cards, i use "kriff" and "stars" because that sounds prettier, lots of exposition, reader predicts ani's future, shmi skywalker is dead, so is ass, the implications of this fic really hurt my feelings, this is the story of darth vader bitch, y'all heard about darth plag- just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: Tarot spread sex with padawan Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Series: Skywalker's Book of Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It's In The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like, hear me out here, it's literally in the cards.
> 
> This is also kinda short but there will be more. :-)

As you settled into your seat on your small couch, you let out a sigh. You leaned to your side until your head came in contact with his shoulder, softly nuzzling into it. 

“Seen any numbers a lot recently?” You ask calmly as you move your cards between your palms.

He mumbles out a number and you sit up again, looking him in the eyes. He looked tired and despondent, you knew why and sighed moving your hand to rest atop his human one. Your eyes soften as he meets your gaze and you can see the pain behind his eyes. You quickly kiss him and pull away to begin shuffling your cards.

Jedi weren’t allowed to have attachments but Anakin was never one for rules. He tried his hardest, he truly did, but Obi-Wan always seemed so disappointed in him no matter what he did. At least when he broke rules he got more attention from his master. He silently prayed to the maker that his cards would give him some kind of answer, that you would give him some kind of answer.

You shuffled his cards and laid three down in front of you.

Strength  
Five of Cups, inverted  
Seven of Wands, inverted

He seemed to tense up as you flipped each card over and you studied the cards for a second before smiling sadly.

“They tell me a story, a beautifully tragic one.” You started and quickly met his gaze as you said tragic.

“Ani, you have to remember that this is not the definitive future. This is just a single possibility.” 

You don’t mention that it’s the most likely outcome, as it’s the one the spirits lead you to. He relaxes a little bit and nods at you to continue. You take in a deep breath and point to the card in the middle, strength.

“This is where your story starts, strength. This is your now, it tells me that you have lots of courage. You seem to be fighting for something you believe in very strongly, but not outwardly. You’re fighting against yourself as your next card, five of cups, shows me. You are trying to forgive yourself for something and move on, something you haven’t told anyone about, which ties into your last card, which tells me that you’re feeling overwhelmed. You’ve lost your restraint and power and you’re afraid of what you might become.” You tell him as he nods, his hands wringing and his eyebrows furrowing.

“This entire spread tells me of your downfall, a misstep toward the dark side and a tinge of fear. In this future you’ll fight with the one you have the strongest connection to and you’ll be trying to recover from it for the rest of your life. A life plagued with mistakes and death as well as hatred and despair. Reluctance and…” You pause, unsure of how to word the next part without startling the boy next to you.

“Reluctance and attachment will cloud your vision.” You finish.

You turn to him quickly to catch his hands in yours, searching his face trying to read how to proceed with this conversation. His eyes are narrowed and his eyebrows are so scrunched together you can barely see his eyes.

His eyes lift to meet yours and you can see the tears hidden behind them. He refuses to let them fall, he’s done this before, Jedi aren’t allowed to show emotion. You squeeze his hands as if to reassure him that this is not set in stone. He tenses for a second before softening and smiling lightly at you.

“So you said that I can change what these cards show, right?” 

You nod and his smile gets bigger, you reach up and put your hand on his face. As you begin to caress his cheek with your thumb he leans into your touch. He closes his eyes and your smile grows wide, the cards must be wrong. Ani could never do anything like that. 

“Can I try it?” He asks suddenly, you nod quickly and hand him the deck.

He shuffles the cards a couple of times before flipping the top one over.

King of Pentacles

Your eyes grow wide as he reaches out for the old guidebook that came with the pack. You knew what the card meant and how he was about to take it. To say you were nervous was an understatement. You had no idea what he wanted this card to tell him and you didn’t know if you should be worried or not.

“Attainment, prosperity, abundance…” He mumbles out as he seems to get lost in thought.

You ask him what the question he asked was and he smirks.

“How would the rest of this night go?”

“And according to your spirits, it’s gonna go well.” He smiles as he places the book back down on the table.

You shudder as his face comes closer to yours and he quickly pulls you into a deep kiss.

“No red candles and cinnamon this time, right?” You laugh and shake your head and continue kissing him. 

Your hands travel across his tunic, as he had shed his robes at the door. He reaches up and cups your cheek and his bionic hand finds its way to your hip, gently massaging and squeezing you every so often. One of your hands made its way to his thigh and you reciprocated by squeezing and rubbing. 

His hand falls from your face to your shoulder and drags down to your chest. He massages your breast with one hand and you moan into the kiss. You pull away to look him in the eyes and when you do you couldn’t help but smile, this was the boy from Tatooine, the chosen one, the padawan of Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, and you had fallen madly in love with him.

He smiles back at you weakly as his metal hand slips under your shirt, his other hand soon joining in removing the garment and tossing it across your apartment. You follow suit and strip him of his tunic and pants.

You swing your leg over his lap and straddle his thighs. You kiss him again and sit down on his lap, grinding heavily onto his cock. He lets out a moan and you grind down on him harder. His hands instantly find their way to your ass and he helps you grind down. You begin to unbutton your pants as his thumbs hook into the belt loops, helping to pull them– along with your panties– over your ass and down your thighs.

You stand quickly to pull them all the way off before you get back on his lap. He pulls you down over his hard cock and smiles at you. You smile back and tug off his underwear. You grasp his cock and give it a few pumps before lining him up with your entrance. You slowly slip onto him and his hands grip your waist once again. As he bottoms out, you lean forward and once again capture his lips in a kiss. 

You start to bounce on his cock quickly as one of his hands kneads your breast and the other, your ass. You alternate between bouncing and grinding as you build up your climaxes, Anakin's hands all over your body and yours on his shoulders or chest trying to keep yourself upright. 

As you begin to bounce even faster, Anakin starts to match your speed by thrusting up into you and you feel a familiar warmth settle over your body.

“Stars, Anakin, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

“Do it then.”

You do, hot white pleasure washing over your body as your thighs shake and your head spins. You soon feel Anakin’s hips stutter as he spills into you. He pants heavily and you kiss his lips, his thrusts now lazy and slow as he comes down from his climax. You place a kiss on his lips as he lets out a short chuckle.

“Kriff,” he begins. 

“That was perfect.” 

You smile at him and rest your head against his shoulder, he slips out of you and situates you so that you're more comfortable. You stared at his face, memorizing everything you could. 

“It was all in the cards Ani.” You smile up at him and yawn.

“The cards tell the truth then.” He mumbles as he carries you to your bed before turning around to redress.

You begin to fall asleep and suddenly feel a kiss being placed on your temple.

“The cards tell the truth.” He whispers as he leaves your apartment.

If the cards tell the truth, that means his future is inevitable. He walked back to the temple with one thought racing through his mind.

What if he hurts you while he’s fighting himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why I get more love on my Anakin fics but I constantly think they're shit because this is part 3 of Christina being disappointed in her fic that isn't about Obi-Wan.
> 
> Also, the tarot spread reader uses to tell Ani his future was a real spread I pulled for this story. The cards work beautifully and I'm thrilled!
> 
> Go ahead and hit me with some words that'll make me feel better until I start writing lmao.


End file.
